A Little Faith
by MementoMori115
Summary: Okami Amaterasu is the Mother to All. As such, she watches over each and every one of her creations. It matters not how small, how large, how insignificant, how great, or even how perverted they may be. To her, they are all precious.


**A/N- I never got a chance to play Okami when it originally came out, so I was thrilled when the HD version was released. After playing it, I was inspired to write a fanfic xover with it. And I felt that High School DxD would be a good choice to do it with.**

 **I will be taking a few liberties in writing this which might make things slightly AU, but hopefully it all works out in the end. I don't want to say much more, as it will spoil things, but just remember this; Amaterasu IS. A. GOD.**

 **Other than that, I hope you like it and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

To Issei Hyoudou there are scant few things that are more important to him than the bountiful breasts of the opposite sex. If one was to ask the irredeemable pervert what his favorite things were, the first 10 answers would all revolve around breasts. Not only that, but he would also give a 5000 word essay on why that was the case.

Truly he was a pervert who knew no equal.

And it was because of this that said pervert was extremely unpopular with the fairer gender. The only woman to have ever willingly touched him was his own mother, and that in and of itself speaks volumes.

So he could be forgiven if his initial reaction to a girl talking to him in any tone other than disgust, was to ignore her, thinking that she was addressing someone else.

Even if said girl was a ten-year-old.

It had been a rather average day for the prospective Harem King. He had spent whatever free time he had at school trying to perv on his female classmates as they were changing in the locker room. It was a particularly fruitless endeavor as his two cohorts, Matsuda and Motohama, were feeling distinctly greedy that day and hogged the peephole that they had found. This resulted in Issei only getting a few brief moments of being able to gaze at the promised land before the girls caught on, chased the trio down, and mercilessly pummeled them into the ground.

However, something as trivial as physical pain was nowhere near enough of a deterrent to stop him from enjoying his God-given right to peek at the bouncy mounds of flesh, the orbs of wonder that contained every mans hopes and dreams. He was of course, referring to oppai. Still, he wished he had been fortunate enough to at least see some nipple before the girls enacted their swift (and utterly invalid in his opinion) vengeance upon him and his friends.

But that was in the past. A whole 2 hours ago. It was time for the infamous pervert to look to the future. To the brighter days ahead in which he would be able to gaze upon the breasts of girls whenever he wanted... Should he be lucky enough to achieve his dream of becoming the Harem King. A dream that was only ever supported by his 2 fellow perverts.

As Issei sat on the park bench, looking up at the sky, squinting at a cloud that vaguely resembled boobs, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Helloooo~? Earth to onii-chan?"

Ignoring it at first, he strained his eyes even more in order to perfect the illusion of the cloud that was shaped like breasts.

"Oniiiii-chan~?" called out the voice again.

He ignored it still.

It wasn't until he felt the weight of someone sitting on his lap that he was drawn from his focus. Turning his gaze downward, his eyes locked with pools of gold that seemed to shimmer like the sun. Those eyes belonged to a little girl who looked no more than ten years old.

"What'cha starin' at onii-chan?" she asked as she tried to follow his original line of sight towards the sky.

Briefly caught off-guard by the girls presence, Issei could only flap his lips about dumbly as he tried to find his voice.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed as she raised her arm and pointed to the sky. "Is it that booby shaped cloud?"

It was a strange feeling for Issei. Being called out for his perversions by a girl who was probably too young to realize it. Giving the girl a wry smile, he nodded his head in response. "Kinda. Or at least, I was until you came along."

"Hee hee, silly onii-chan~!" the girl teased. "If you want to see boobies, it's better to see them straight from the source."

Issei hung his head in depression. "Such things are more easily said than done little girl. Sometimes we just have to make due with what we got."

"I see." the girl nodded her head in understanding, though Issei didn't think she truly comprehended his words. She then hopped off his lap, took a few steps forward, and spun on her heels to face him. It was then that Issei got a proper view of the girl.

Her skin was like flawless porcelain, golden eyes that seemed to glow, and pure white hair that flowed down to her neck. On the sides of her head were two black streaks in her hair that looked not unlike a dogs ears flattened down. Strange red markings were painted on her forehead as well as the backs of her hands. Her attire consisted of a white yukata with black trimming that reached down to her mid thighs. Red patterns flowed down the cloth like tribal marks. A red obi was tied around her waist, a rosary-bead necklace hung from her neck, and to complete the ensemble she wore red wooden sandals with no socks.

Issei thought her outfit was somewhat strange, as it looked like it would be more at home in a festival, instead of a normal day in the park. But he cast aside such errant thoughts. The girl before him was just a child, and probably liked the look. And if Issei was being entirely honest with himself, the outfit actually worked for her. It just looked natural. He also noticed that the girl was rather cute. Not that he was into jailbait, but he could tell from a glance that she would definitely grow up to be a total hottie. She would have an hourglass figure that other women would kill for, her light skin would give her an almost silky appearance, and her unnatural hair color would add a dash of uniqueness that would be hard to replicate.

"Looks like onii-chan is a pervert~." came the girls voice.

Shaken from his musings, Issei felt something warm and wet run across his lips. Bringing his fingers up to the substance and then pulling away, he noticed the red splotches on his fingers indicative of blood. Apparently he had gotten too carried away in his imagination and his body reacted as a result. Quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tissue, he wiped the blood away before it became too messy.

Meanwhile the girl continued to giggle at Issei's predicament. Then she suddenly stopped as if realizing something. "Don't tell me..." she started in a hushed tone. "Is onii-chan... a lolicon?!"

Issei sputtered out denials at the accusation, declaring his undying love for women with large breasts, and how he would never stoop so low as to perv out on little girls. Even he drew the line somewhere. But then, of course, the girl had to press on.

"Then why did you get a nosebleed?" she asked with a teasing grin.

Issei immediately had to rethink his opinion of the girl in front of him. She was by no means some innocent child. She was without a doubt, a mischievous little hellion.

"Well, I'm waiting..." she said as she waited for his answer.

It's not like he could just say, 'Oh, I was just imagining how much of a total bombshell you would be when you grow up and the thought of that was enough to make me perv-out.' That would just sound plain creepy. But it's not like the alternative was any better. So Issei decided to bite the bullet and take the lesser of two evils. "I was just thinking... how hot you would probably look when you grow up." he reluctantly responded.

To his surprise, the girl didn't react to him with disgust. Though that was probably because she was still so young. "Aww, well isn't that sweet of you~!" she responded with a warm smile. "I knew you were a good person the moment I laid eyes on you onii-chan!"

"R-really?" Issei asked in surprise. "You don't find that creepy or anything?"

The girl brought a finger to her lips and tilted her head in thought. "Well, it is kinda strange, but it was still a compliment all the same." she answered as she spun around a couple times and swung her arms outward. "And the Praise of others always makes me happy!" she then ran back up to Issei and poked him on the nose. "And that in turn, makes me want to spread that happiness to others. Tell me onii-chan, what is your dream? What is the one thing in this world that you desire above all else?"

' _To be the Harem King of course!'_ his mind screamed, although he couldn't very well admit that to a little girl. Scratching the back of his head, he tried to dodge the question. "It's nothing important. Just some stupid goal of mine that no one would ever support."

The girl pouted in annoyance and poked his nose even harder. "Mou, you shouldn't say stuff like that onii-chan! There is no such thing as a stupid dream!" she then crossed her arms and glared at him. However it didn't look all that intimidating. "Our dreams are what drive us forward. They are what we hold onto when all else is lost. Even if there is nothing left in the world, we will still have that goal that we will always strive towards." her glare then softened and a smile graced her lips. "Dreams are what push us to greater heights, they are our end goal for which we better ourselves to reach. I don't care if you think your dream is stupid. I don't care if the whole world thinks your dream is stupid. Even if it seems like an impossible desire... I _will_ support it with all my might."

' _Who is this girl?'_ Issei wondered as she gazed at him with her soft features. Like she was a kind mother who wanted to encourage her child to shoot for the stars.

"So, onii-chan," she said as she held out her hand. "Will you tell me your dream?"

If he was ever asked what came over him at the time, Issei wouldn't have a proper answer. He just had this sudden urge to scream at the top of his lungs what his dream was. That somehow, the girl in front of him was able to draw out such a response from him.

He stood up from the bench, arched his head back, shot his arms up to the sky, and _proclaimed_ at the top of his lungs. "I WANT TO BE THE HAREM KING!"

A few moments passed and the situation finally dawned on him. He had just shouted his (ridiculous) dream at the top of his lungs, to a little girl, in public.

Quickly shooting his gaze about the park, he was thankful to realize that they were alone. After all, he didn't want anyone to misunderstand what was going on. A few more moments passed and he heard faint giggling. Turning his gaze back towards the girl, he realized that she was trying to stifle her laughter. At first he thought she was making fun of him, but then she spoke.

"I _was_ right about you onii-chan! You really are an interesting person! It's been quite some time since I met someone with as much passion towards their dreams as you." she said as she took his hands. "And for your sincerity, I shall reward you."

The girl gestured for Issei to sit back down, to which he complied. She then closed her eyes and clasped her hands in prayer.

" _Benevolent Gods above, watch over this boy who is pure of heart, and of mind."_

" _Let him have peace of mind and comfort in knowing that you watch over him."_

" _To protect him from the Darkness that seeks to harm him, and to bring fortune to him when he needs it most."_

As she said these words, she brought her finger up to his forehead and wrote the kanji for _protection_ on it. A faint golden glow that went unnoticed by Issei appeared on his forehead before fading away a moment later.

" _Let this blessing be his guardian and guiding spirit for a happy future."_

" _And to let him know that the Mother of All is watching over him, now and forever."_

Needless to say, Issei was puzzled by the girls actions. _'She must be part of a shrine or something.'_

The girl stepped back, looking satisfied with her actions. "I will continue to pray for the success of your dream, Issei-san."

"Err, thanks..." the teen responded as he ran a hand over where the girl touched his forehead. At that point, the girl began to walk off and leave Issei alone in the park. But before she was out of sight, he called out to her. "Wait!"

Turning on her heel, she faced Issei once more. "Yeah, onii-chan?"

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled brightly at him. "Okami Amaterasu! But everyone just calls me Ammy! I look forward to seeing you again onii-chan!" she cheered as she ran off.

"Strange girl..." muttered Issei. "But, she was also pretty nice." the pervert remained seated for a few moments more before standing back up and preparing to leave. But then he realized something. "When did I give her my name?


End file.
